Season 2 (H2O: Just Add Water)
This article is about the second season of the H2O: Just Add Water series. To view the second season of Mako: Island of Secrets click here. *Previous season: Season 1 *Next season: Season 3 A full moon in conjunction with a rare planetary alignment calls the girls to the moon pool at Mako Island where their powers and abilities are greatly augmented and strengthened to higher power levels. The second season revolves around the arrival of a new girl, Charlotte Watsford, who moves into the area and develops an instant attraction to Lewis. After Charlotte sees a film of her grandmother Gracie as a mermaid she meets Max Hamilton who was once romantically involved with Gracie. Happy to have met his lover's granddaughter he tells her about the previous mermaids and of Mako Island. Charlotte travels to the moon pool during a full moon and becomes the fourth mermaid in possession of all the girls' powers and abilities. Believing herself superior as the one "true mermaid" she and the girls become sworn enemies. This conflict results in a confrontation, during an especially strong and powerful full moon, which ends with Charlotte being permanently stripped of her mermaid powers, abilities, and mermaid form. The girls also have romantic entanglements. Cleo breaks up with Lewis for being too clingy and protective after which he dates Charlotte. Rikki and Zane start dating again after breaking up during the series one finale. Emma meets Ash and flirts with him but he is frustrated by the secrets she constantly holds back. She eventually relents and tells him that she is a mermaid. Torn because of the conflict between his friends and Charlotte Lewis comes to the conclusion that his loyalties lie with the girls and with Cleo in particular. He breaks up with Charlotte and begins dating Cleo again. Episodes Gallery H2O 24.jpg EmmaCleoRikki.png CleoFace.jpg EmmaFace.jpg RikkiFace.jpg Cleo Mermaid.jpg Charlotte Tailed.jpg Rikki, Cleo And Emma On The Bed.jpg 0group05c.png Season 2.jpg Charlotte and lewis season 2.jpg Lewis anc the girls season 2.jpg Cleo,rikki,lewis and emma season 2.jpg Best Friends.jpg Cleo,rikki and emma season 2.jpg cleo,emma and rikki season 2.jpg Behind 4.png Cleo photoshoot season 2.jpg Emma,cleo and Rikki in cleo's bedroom (season 2) 3.jpg Emma,cleo and Rikki in cleo's bedroom (season 2) 4.jpg Emma,cleo and Rikki in cleo's bedroom (season 2) 2.jpg H2OS22.jpg phoebe,cariba and claire photoshoot season 2.jpg Emma,cleo and rikki season 2 photoshoot.jpg Season 2 cleo emma and rikki.jpg Girls.png Rikki,emma and cleo season 2.jpg Poster season 2.jpg Pjp7vfah.jpg Emma season 2.jpg Cleo.jpeg Cleo at the beach season 2.jpg Untitled 2.jpg Untitled 3.jpg 3D10A643-6CB4-48CB-ADA6-D44D756B12CE.jpeg Emma, cleo and rikki poster season 2.jpg 290cpw3g.jpg Season 2 photoshoot.jpg Photoshoot season 2.jpg Season 2 cleo photos .jpg Season 2 cleo photo.jpg Rikki at the beach season 2.jpg Couples.png ECRWaving.png Emma Waving.png Rikki bikini.jpg Emma, cleo rikki and emma poster season 2.jpg Rikki, cleo and emma season 2.jpg Rikki, cleo and emma at cleo's bedroom (decorate season 3).jpg 5ikc065p.jpg Emma On Bed.jpg Emma at Cleo's bedroom (decorate season 3) 2.jpg Emma at Cleo's bedroom (decorate season 3).jpg 0group09.png Emma, rikki, cleo (photo in the Sertori's kitchen).jpg Zane,emma,rikki,cleo and lewis season 2.jpg Behind 14.jpg lewis and the girls at juicenet season 2.jpg cleo, emma and rikki season2.jpg 2x26 behind the scenes cariba,emma and phoebe.jpg pl:Sezon 2 Category:Seasons Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 2 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 2 Episodes